


accidental secrets

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, oblivious friends, they are stupidly in love, they forgot to announce their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Buck and Eddie have an accidentally secret relationship
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: quarantine fic challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Comments: 9
Kudos: 363





	accidental secrets

Buck and Eddie weren't exactly hiding their relationship per se, they were just enjoying it being just themselves and Christopher who knew. But they weren't being subtle about their attraction to each other either so they both really had no idea how no one had picked up on it yet. Especially since they had been together for a while already, even after it took them a few months to realise their feelings for each other. 

They took their time when it came to their relationship and eventually when it came to making it official, Buck was the one to do it. He planned a sweet date, having a picnic on the beach at sunset when he had gotten up and written in the sand asking Eddie to be his boyfriend, which of course Eddie said yes.

The pair of them were both at work, eating breakfast with their friends as their shift started. The two of them were sat together, not so subtly flirting, gaining the attention of all their friends, not that they noticed. 

" so am I coming back with you tonight or am I going back to my place, which at the moment looks abandoned?" Buck asked, handing his plate of left overs to Eddie to finish eating. 

"Come back to mine, I mean you're there most of the time when we aren't working anyway, you may as well move in." Eddie spoke, mouth full of food, glancing up at Buck who was just smiling at him.

Bobby, Chim and Hen all looked at each other in both shock and confusion. 

"Wait Eds are you serious?!" Buck asked, trying not to grin like the Cheshire cat. 

"Yeah, plus we both know how much Christopher would love having you there all the time." Eddie confirmed, smiling at him. 

Buck let out a breathy laugh. 

"Okay then, I'll bring some of my stuff over tomorrow and ill contact my Landlord to terminate my lease." 

"Are they serious right now?!" Hen whisper shouted at Bobby and Chim. She couldn't believe this. 

"They don't even realise they are in love with each other and yet they are moving in together and Co-parenting Christopher?!" she adds, sighing and rubbing her hands over her face.

"I've never seen someone be as oblivious as those two! It's so noticeable! someone needs to give them a kick in the ass and make them realise." Chimney agreed, chuckling into his coffee.

Bobby looked at the pair of them with raised eyebrows. 

"Well, I think they might already be together. they probably wanted to see if we noticed and then they just forgot to tell us. In fact, I'll bet you both one hundred dollars that I'm right." He said, taking a sip of his own coffee. 

"No way Cap! you are crazy. But I'll shake on that bet, I look forward to my hundred bucks." Chim says, laughing. 

Suddenly the Alarm is blaring and they are all running down the stairs to the trucks, breakfast forgotten. 

At the location of their call they find a three story house with the roof and part of the highest floor collapsed. 

"Please help us, our children are still inside!" A woman cries out. Buck gathers himself and looks to Bobby, before heading into the building. 

Buck is in there for five minutes when the rest of the top floor starts to come down and Eddie starts to worry. 

"Buck, are you okay? what's going on in there?" he says into his radio. 

There is no answer. 

"Buck?!" He shouts again

Silence. 

"EVAN? Answer me you Idiot!" Eddie is screaming at this point and still, no answer. The Top and middle floors both give way. 

Eddie feels the tears start to fall.

"BUCK, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME-" Eddie starts to shout when he notices movement from the front door. 

Buck falls through the front door of the partially standing building, carrying two children who look no older than four years old on his back. As he reaches the side of the road, the entire house collapses completely. 

Eddie, Hen and Chimney all rush forward, the latter two checking the children over. Eddie reaches for his boyfriend, pulling him in for a tight hug. 

"You ass! you had me worried! why didn't you answer me?!" he said into Buck's neck as Buck returned his hug. 

"I'm sorry baby, I had my hands full!" Buck whispers. When the two separate they notice their friends staring at them. 

"What?" Buck asks, confused as to what they did. 

"You two! you are both so in love with each other and neither of you realise it! Just hurry up and get together damn it!" Chim said as he helped Hen load the children into the ambulance. 

Buck and Eddie both look at each other and burst into laughter. 

"Babe, they think-" Buck starts to talk, but dissolves into laughter once again, leaning against Eddie to keep him upright. Eddie quickly presses a kiss to Buck's Head. 

"Guys, We have been together for nearly two years! At first we were just waiting for you guys to notice and then we just forgot you didn't know. We aren't exactly subtle when we are around each other." Eddie explains laughing. 

"TWO YEARS?! DAMN! how did we not notice?!" Hen exclaims. 

"What did I tell you? Don't forget you both now owe me one hundred bucks!" Bobby Laughed. 

"Boys, I'm happy for you both, Now everyone back to work!"

Groans and laughter could be heard from the four of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you would like a second chapter!


End file.
